1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle including a V-belt continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles including a V-belt continuously variable transmission are well known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-130440).
The V-belt of the V-belt continuously variable transmission of motorcycles increases in temperature during driving due to frictional heat etc. Thus, a method of forcibly cooling the V-belt by supplying air into a belt chamber containing the V-belt from the exterior is often used.
The motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-130440 includes a body frame having a substantially V-shape configuration, as viewed from the side. The body frame is covered with a body cover. An engine is disposed in the substantially V-shape valley of the body frame. The body frame has a front slope inclined from the valley to the upper front and a rear slope inclined from the valley to the upper rear.
The motorcycle includes an intake duct for taking air into the belt chamber and an exhaust duct for discharging the air in the belt chamber to the exterior. The intake duct is disposed on a substantially straight line along the front slope of the body frame toward a position in front of the head pipe. The exhaust duct is disposed on a substantially straight line along the rear slope of the body frame toward a position above the rear wheel. Thus, the intake duct and the exhaust duct of the motorcycles are disposed along the substantially V-shape of the body frame.
However, since the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-130440 is constructed such that the exhaust duct is disposed along the rear slope of the body frame in the body cover, the body cover is increased in size by an amount corresponding to the exhaust duct. On the other hand, if the exhaust duct is decreased in diameter to downsize the body cover, a sufficient cross-section area of the passage (exhaust passage) in the exhaust duct cannot be provided, resulting in a decrease in the cooling performance of the V-belt continuously variable transmission.